I am Zangetsu
by Mkthewolf
Summary: I am a normal person, but a character from one of my favorite series appears in my house saying I have to protect my city. And I plan to do that, Henshin!


**I do not own Kamen rider. This is not of the multiverse storyline. The characters are based off. My friends in real life. All I own is Mk, and a few lockseeds**

* * *

Chapter 1: Me a kamen rider... WHAT?!

A teenager entered his home. He closed the door and set his bag near the couch. He turned on his office light, then his computer. From the light you can see he has silver hair, and red eyes. He wore a grey shirt, a white monster jacket, blue jeans, brown belt, and black shoes. This is Miles Kuuga, but his friends call him Mk. He isn't anything impressive, he makes good grades( he has an IQ of 384, he is a genius), doesn't play sports, and isn't in a club. He likes to play video games with his friends, and watch kamen rider.

He was watching kamen rider Gaim at the moment. He likes the series a lot. To him it is his second favorite series. As he was watching a glow appeared behind him. He look around in his late twenties. He has black hair to his shoulders, and black eyes. He wore a black suit with a green handkerchief in the suit pocket. "I don't believe it your Takatora aka kamen rider Zangetsu!" Mk exclaimed. "Yes I am, I am here to warn you Mk." He said. "Warn me of what?" Mk asked. "Helheim has connected to your city, while mine is no longer connected yours needs help. So I will give you these." He said pulling the suitcase that Sid carries around. "In here are 3 Sengoku drivers, and 1 genesis driver. The riders are mine both versions, Baron, and Ryugen. You are to use mine, and give the others to friends that you surely trust." He said, while Mk was slack jawed. Him a kamen rider! Its the best day ever. "The lockseed don't act like ours, unless you are wearing a belt. So you can open and close then without an issue." He said as he demonstrated with the melon lock. "If you need more support, we will send more drivers and locks." Takatora said as he put the lock back. "Can you make me a lock, I have designed it myself." Mk said handing him the sketch pad. It showed a blueberry lockseed with ls-16. Inside it showed a Sai, that was light blue, and the armor was a darker blue.

"I will see what I can do, but for now I must go." Takatora said as a portal opened. "Alright, I won't let you down." Mk said as the previous rider left through the portal. Mk grabbed the driver for Zangetsu. 'I won't let you down sepia, that's a promise.' Mk thought as he went downstairs to eat.

* * *

Mk walked over to his friends, Bob and Scott at their normal lunch table. They chatted for a bit, then a crack appeared. Mk's quick thinking, made him run over and punch the incessant that came out. He pulled out the driver and placed it at his waist. "Henshin." He said as the dragon invess breathed fire covering him in smoke. "**Melon arms, by heaven's decree.**" Was heard, as the smoke cleared. From the smoke stood a man in a white outfit with gold horns, and a melon styled torso armor. He also had a large shield with some melon detail on it. "Bring it." Zangetsu said as the invess charged. The rider hit with his shield, and slashed him with the sword that was at his waist.

He kicked the invess away from him, and he pulled the switch to load the sword. He fired the rounds into to monster. The invess breathed fire at the rider, but guarded it with his shield. The invess then charged at him, and swung its left arm. Zangetsu guarded each hit with his shield, and countered it with his sword.

"Time to end this." He said, as he flick the blade once. "**Suiya, melon squash**." Was heard, as the sword he held glowed green. He ran at the invess, and sliced it at the waist then the back. As he turned away the monster crackles with electricity, then exploded. He folded the lock to its normal shape as the armor disappeared. Leaving Mk in its place. *Sigh* Mk turned around to see people staring at him. He then saw Bob and Scott run over to him.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Bob exclaimed. "How, did you do that?" Scott asked. Mk chuckled at his friends antics. "You can find out at our hangout later." He replied. They nodded and went to class.

After school...

Mk walked in front of an old arcade building. He asked the mayor if he could make it into a hangout for highschool kids. The man agreed, so Mk has air hockey, arcade, and pinball machines. Along with basketball hoops sets, paintball, and laser tag. There is a large lounge in the middle of the building around the bar for drinks, and snacks. He has a section of the building for machine repairs. Mk fixes any classic machine he gets for a pawn shop, or junkyard. The second floor is for him, and his friends Bob, and Scott. There is a scanner on their ID to let them up their.

The second floor is smaller than the first. It still has a lounge, air hockey, and a few arcade machines. The difference is that up there they got a foosball and pool tables, 3 TVs with Xbox 360s for each, and a Ps3 for the one on the right. There is also a few desks for Mk up there. One has machine parts for things he makes, another for gaming, and one for business and surfing the web.

Mk was sitting at the part table making invess locators. He is going to need these for future invess attacks. Scott, and Bob rushed into the room. "Dude turn the TV to channel 5." Scott said as Bob grabbed a coke from the bar. Mk changed the channel to see the reporter Amanda Ross, talking about the attack. "We are told that a monster appeared at the Stoneberg high lunch room and attacked students. Two of the students were injured with broken limbs, and the others were fine. They all said that they saw a man with a white suit, and light green torso armor. We do not know who he is, but he is a hero." She reported. Mk called the channel straightaway about himself. "We have a call about the man now, hello this is Amanda Ross of channel 5 news." She said. "Hello, I know the persons name. It is Zangetsu, and he is a kamen rider." Mk spoke over the phone. "Thank you for this information, what is your name." She said, but he hung up. "Oh well, while is mysterious we at least got a name, thank you Zangetsu." She said as Bob turned off the TV.

"Your a hero, how come you never told us this before?" Bob said. "Because, I became one last night." Mk replied. Scott facepalm, as Mk chuckled at Bob's face. "How did you become one?" Scott asked. Mk retold the story about meeting Takatora and his new duty. He then went downstairs to flip the sign, as the employees came in, along with a man with boxes for TVs. "I got an order for Mk." He said as Mk signed the clipboard. The man dropped of the TV's, and helped the employees get the TV's on the stands in the large lounge.

2 hours later...

Mk just finished setting up the TVs and went back upstairs. He went up stairs and Scott paused the game they were playing. "Hey, do you think we can be riders as well?" He asked. Mk gave them th driver and told them how the work. He then went over to the window, and steed into the sunset.

* * *

**Hey guys I'm back. Like I stated this is based off my life, but a kamen rider twist to it. If you guess which guy gets which belt, you can get a cyber cookie. Alright I'll see you next time. Ja ne  
**


End file.
